


You Confuse Me but I Don't Mind

by kendrasaunders



Series: The StarBat Universe [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Action, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batgirl needs a partner to help take down Killer Croc; Starfire is an unlikely but excellent choice.  As it turns out, the two girls get along better than Barbara could’ve imagined.  Turns out taking down the bad guy is a lot easier than falling for an alien princess.  (Starbat).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Confuse Me but I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is where it all begins.

It was probably vain for Barbara to be worried about something like helmet hair. After all, it wasn’t like seeing him was a special occasion of sorts-it had just been a couple of weeks since he was in town. This trip to the Manor was more routine for him than anything else. And sure, maybe she wanted to look a little nicer than usual-which, of course, she couldn’t actually do if she was taking her motorcycle. 

Practicality dictated that she’d be better off wearing jeans. And she looked good in jeans anyway. So-problem solved, really. She left her motorcycle by the marble columns of the front steps and pulled her helmet off as she came in the door. Alfred greeted her, as always, by taking her helmet and her coat and offering her tea. Babs grinned. 

“Maybe a little later Alfred, but thanks. By the way, is Dick in?” Barbara asked, smoothing out the front of her sweater and trying to fluff up her hair (you’re a wreck, Gordon) “I texted him earlier and he said he’d be around.” 

“Master Richard is currently poolside,” Alfred began, and Babs gave him a nod before heading towards the pool. Alfred didn’t bother to call after her. He simply sighed and added, “he’s with a guest, Miss Gordon.” 

 

Babs kind of wished that Dick had at least texted her to bring a bathing suit, or something. It’s not like she was actually planning on swimming but-a little consideration would’ve been nice. But that was Dick, she supposed. He hadn’t done it on purpose, and for all of his absentminded moments, he was a great friend. For an ex-boyfriend. And besides, Nightwing was a kick ass partner to have at your side-which was why Babs was here to begin with.

“Dick?” Babs called, “you here?” She figured that she’d just wait for him in a pool chair-until, of course, she approached the pool and a red headed figure emerged from the water. “Oh, you have-”

“Barbara!” the girl called with a voice entirely feminine and far too familiar for Barb to be sufficiently comfortable with. Forget everything she had just said about Dick. No amount of male adorableness could excuse him for being so stupid to forget to mention-

“Hey, Kory,” Babs replied, trying not to squeak out her words. Of course Kory was at the manor. And in the pool. And, Babs noted as Kory pulled herself out of the pool, she was wearing the tiniest bikini probably in the history of ever. Babs turned her eyes to the ground. Kory was showing a lot of tanned, taunt skin. And how were her boobs so…big? How did she not get backaches all the time? “I didn’t expect to see you here,” Babs added, flitting her eyes upwards, a chorus of “don’t stare at her chest, don’t stare at her chest,” chiming in her head. Really, sexual orientation had nothing to do with it-Kory just had a polarizing chest. Babs caught Kory’s eyes and the other girl beamed.

“I’m just visiting Dick for the weekend,” Kory chirped, “he’s changing into his bathing suit right now. Did you need to see him?” Babs felt something twist in her stomach at the idea of the two of them lounging poolside; jealousy maybe? Embarrassment for just barging in on their romantic weekend?

“Oh if you guys are busy I can come back later-” Babs mumbled, already backing towards the door.

“Nonsense!” Kory replied, floating over rather quickly and gently grabbing Barbara’s wrist. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you!” Babs opened her mouth to protest but Kory was already pulling her towards a chaise lounge and damn, that girl was crazy strong. “So,” Kory asked gleefully, sitting in the chair opposite her, “how have you been?” 

Babs took a moment to consider whether or not this constituted being held against her will-did Kory really not get how awkward this was for her? Babs took another good look at the girl (stop staring at her chest, Gordon)-at her half smile and gentle eyes. Forget Kory’s chest (not literally, that was impossible); those green eyes were like whirlpools.

“Um,” Babs started, “well-I’ve been busy. With, y’know, school, and stuff.” 

“I’m sure it’s of no trouble for someone as smart as you,” the alien added. Babs paused. Kory didn’t seem phased by the silence-and Barbara had to admit she was not used to receiving such an earnest compliment.

“It’s just a lot of work,” she finally admitted. Kory nodded in understanding. “Plus, you know,” Babs shrugged, “there’s the whole double life thing.” Kory was resting her chin on her fists, regarding Barbara with a sort of gentle curiosity. Babs blinked back at her, slowly, still completely unsure of how exactly she ended up in this situation.

“Babs?” Dick called, striding over from the locker room-and yeah, being in a room with her ex and his girlfriend in their swimsuits was officially too much.

“Hey,” she said, rising from her seat entirely too quickly. “Sorry for just barging in-”

“You didn’t!” Kory interrupted, scandalized by the comment.

“Seriously, Barb,” Dick added, “don’t worry about it.” He placed his towel down by the pool, moving to give Babs a friendly hug. In his bathing suit. Perfect. He pulled away with a grin, squeezing her arms for good measure. And yet Kory didn’t seem to mind at all. Like, at all. Babs definitely caught a genuine smile on the other girl’s face. “Do you need to borrow a bathing suit?” Dick asked.

“No!” Babs blurted, taking a step back. “I mean, no thank you. I needed help on a case but you’re clearly very, very busy and really I can leave and just call later or never and it’s fine-” Her eyes flickered back to Kory for just a moment-was Barbara really the only one here that wasn’t incredibly uncomfortable?

“The pool’s not going anywhere, Barb,” Dick assured her, “tell me what you need.” He had to top it off by giving her that oh so charming grin of his-which Kory matched with equal brilliance. Babs thought her skin might peel off from the sheer amount of pretty.

“Croc’s on the loose, again.” she sighed, “I’ve been tracking his last few targets and-I was hoping to use the cave to figure out a more definite pattern. And … maybe get you to come back me up.” Babs could only hope that she didn’t sound too needy.

“Tonight?” Dick asked, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.

“Yeah.” Barbara replied, “tonight. But if you’re busy-”

“I’m not!” Kory offered, suddenly, “I’m not busy at all and I’d be more than happy to help you.” Babs caught Kory’s gaze as the words sputtered out. “If you’ll have me as a partner. I know we have not worked together before but I am familiar with the way Dick operates and I am assuming you are similar and I think that you and I have the potential to-”

“Kory, give her a minute to think,” Dick teased, lightly nudging Kory in the ribs. Babs bit her lip, trying to stifle her retort; her knee jerk reaction was to tell Kory no-but that might be a mistake. For one, Kory looked really, really excited at the idea of working together. Dick had always said she was an excellent partner-super strong and sharp as a whip. Strength would come in handy against someone like Killer Croc. Kory was still just standing there ever so eagerly, her hands clasped together and tucked under her chin. Babs sighed and ran her hand through her red hair.

“You’re doing ‘errands’ for Bruce tonight?” she asked Dick just to clarify, just to make sure that this was actually going to happen to her.

“Yeah.” he replied with a sheepish smile. Kory squeezed her hands more tightly together (and her eyes got even bigger and more hopeful, which Babs had thought to be impossible), pressing her elbows closer and making her cleavage look-really, really distracting.

“Then Kory, I guess you’re on board with me tonight.” . Dick chuckled, and Barbara had a retort prepared for him but was immediately distracted by Kory gleefully jumping a good two or so feet into the air.

“Oh Barbara,” Kory exclaimed, twirling around(did she always do that when she was excited?) “I promise I won’t disappoint you!”

“You’ve made her do loops,” Dick remarked, smiling fondly while he watched Kory move

“Is that a good thing?” Babs deadpanned. Kory twisted her hips around and rolled through the air like she was swimming-it was strangely beautiful to watch. Dick snickered.

“Play nice,” he quipped. Babs gave him a quick punch in the arm.

“We’re more mature than you give us credit for,” Babs retorted. “Besides, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Right?

 

Kory didn’t belong in the Batcave-which was probably the reason why Dick had never brought her down here. For one, she practically glowed in the darkness of the cave, like a nightlight of sorts. For another, she wouldn’t stop staring at absolutely everything with the same amount of rapt fascination-though Kory seemed to know better than to ask any questions. In return, Barbara was polite enough to pretend not to notice when Kory spent a good few minutes in front of the case with Jason’s old costume in it while Babs ran formulas through the computer. And yeah, she wasn’t entirely crazy about bringing Kory down here-but Barbara was the kind of person who believed in full disclosure. That meant no “Let me do this,” or “I’ll meet you later.” If Babs was going to trust Kory, she was going to make sure Kory understood her-and that included every bit of this process.

“Kory, could you come over here please?” Babs called, her voice echoing over the ‘ping’ of the computer.

“Have you found what you were researching?” Kory asked sweetly, her eyes scanning across the screen. Babs turned around to face her teammate (Partner? Friend? Whatever.).

“Almost. Listen Kory-” Babs wasn’t entirely sure how to phrase her next comment, “how familiar are you with how things work in Gotham?” Kory crossed her arms, cocking her head as if considering the question.

“I’m not nearly as familiar with them as you are, Barbara. What do I need to know?” Kory asked. The way her brow crinkled with focus was only mildly distracting.

“It’s just, I know that you’re not really subtle.” Babs started, immediately noting the way Kory’s mouth turned into a slight frown. “I didn’t mean it like …that. I’m sorry, Kory. I meant that, well, there’s a reason all of us wear black.” Kory nodded with a cute little smile, as if she had never been put off to begin with.

“I am not very good in the darkness, this is true.” Kory looked down at her hands, flexing her slender fingers. “Roy has called me a ‘glow stick’ and while I think he is being facetious he assures me it is a non-offensive nickname.” There was a small note of fondness in her voice. “And I have been called worse.” 

Babs drew her lips into a line; it was an offhanded comment and for a second Babs couldn’t help but think of the not-so-flattering things she’d said about Kory, back when Dick had started dating her. 

“I didn’t mean anything negative by it, Kory. Really,” Babs affirmed, wondering if maybe she should touch Kory’s forearm or something. For reassurance. Kory shot her a confused glance.

“I didn’t think you did,” Kory said. The alien was beginning to wring her hands and Babs was really, really wondering if this was a terrible idea. She bit her lip and met Barbara’s gaze, as if that would mend the weird tension between them. “Dick normally has me ‘take out the big guy’,” Kory continued, “so to speak, while he handles the more delicate work. I assume that we can work out a similar arrangement?” Kory smiled again (more gently this time) and waited for Babs to decide what to say. Barbara knit her fingers together, resting her chin and staring up at the floating alien that seemed to be trying her very hardest to stay on her good side.

“That would make sense, yes” Babs finally vibrated. “You’re super strong, right? And Dick said you can do stuff with your hands.” Kory’s eyes widened at that last part.. Realizing her slip-up, Babs sat straight up and did her best not to blush. “I mean, that energy thing you do. I saw you do it on the news once.” Kory’s expression went from confused to giddy without warning.

“You watched me on the news?” Kory asked sweetly. “Because I’ve seen all of the reports about you. Multiple times. Even the older ones.” 

Barbara thought about it. “So … you saw the one-” 

“About you and Nightwing? Oh yes,” she cooed, “it was so romantic! Human love is always so interesting and-”

“Um, I think we’re getting off track.” Babs interrupted. “That’s my fault.” Kory went silent, although not without looking a bit disappointed. “As I was, um,” Barbara continued, “trying to say-Kory, you’re what we like to call a ‘powerhouse’. Meaning that if we see Killer Croc tonight, you’re going to be the one throwing the punches.” Kory nodded.

“That shouldn’t be a problem. Have you found him yet?” The girl would not stop making eye contact-it was getting a little unnerving if Barbara was being honest. Mostly because Kory’s eyes were too big and too green not to be distracting. And her was never entirely sure where Kory’s eyes were focused-or how eyes without irises or pupils could be so distinctly expressive.

“Yeah, I, ugh-based on who he’s been going after-”

“And who has he been going after, exactly? And why?”

“Minor officers of the triad-I’m assuming they backed out of a deal the last time Croc went to Arkham, and now that he’s back in business-”

“He’s taking heads to make a point.” Kory finished, her eyes flicking up to the screen.

“Exactly.” Barbara affirmed, pushing herself out of the chair to point to a spot on the screen. “So by all estimates, Croc should be hitting here next.”

“Can you direct me there?” Kory asked. 

“You’ll take the air and I’ll take my bike?” Babs asked, “Okay-do you need to borrow a communicator?”

“Oh no-I’m going to fly us there,” Kory said, “it’s fastest. We don’t have much time to spare, do we?” Babs cleared her throat.

“I mean, no-” Babs began, only to be interrupted by Kory lifting her into a very warm pair of arms. “We really don’t have to fly, I think I should take my bike-”

“It’s no trouble,” Kory offered, her smile beaming just inches from her face. Babs wondered if her heart was beating faster because of the idea of flying-or because of the fact that she was wrapped in Kory’s arms and Kory didn’t seem to mind one bit.

“Fine, we’ll fly,” Babs sighed. Kory, for the second time today, let out a squeal of delight. “Please don’t drop me,” Babs added.

“I will protect you with my life!” Kory affirmed, dramatically. 

“Thanks?” Barbara offered.

 

Apparently, Kory was required to carry Babs bridal style the whole trip-like Barbara was some kind of delicate princess. This, as it turned out, wasn’t even the worst of Babs’ concerns; she was trying to prepare for the fight, but kept thinking how warm Kory was all the damn time. And she kept wondering exactly how someone as thin as Kory could be strong enough to hold Barbara for a good ten minutes without faltering even once.

“Isn’t this wonderful?” Kory asked sweetly, dreamily, even. Babs, who had been trying very hard not to look down, made the mistake of doing so in that instant. She panicked, instinctively wrapping her arms around Kory’s neck for an instant before she realized exactly, she was doing. Kory giggled, her chest shaking lightly-which would’ve been fine if Babs hadn’t been pressed against it and couldn’t feel how soft her chest was. “You can hold on to me for the rest of the trip if it makes you feel safer,” Kory said. Babs shook her head.

“I’m fine,” Babs replied and dropped her arms, “really-I’m totally cool. We’re just really, really high up. But I’m fine!” Babs tried to give Kory a convincing grin. Kory pulled Babs in a little tighter.

“…So then Roy said: ‘If I can hit that champagne flute off that waiter’s tray with this spoon, you have to give me twenty bucks.’ And Jason said: ‘How stupid do you think I am?’ And so I said: ‘No comment,’ and then Roy threw the spoon anyway.” Kory had apparently decided that the best medicine for Barbara’s flight anxiety was a series of thrilling and amusing anecdotes-most of them involving her, Roy, and Jason violating at least three international treaties and breaking at least as many laws.

“You guys really-you just go all out, don’t you?” Babs added. “I also had no idea you and Jason were close.” Kory nodded.

“Oh he’s quite wonderful when you get to know him! He talks about y-” Kory stopped mid sentence, as if she had accidentally swallowed a bug (and she might have, since they were mid air and all). 

“You okay?” Babs asked, suddenly worried that the alien might have a choking fit and drop her. But Kory smiled.

“Oh yes,” she replied, “I just-I was thinking about something else. But yes! Jason. He talks about you … and Dick and Bruce sometimes,” Kory replied. Babs let out a huff.

“Yeah, all good things, I’m sure,” she replied.

“You’d be surprised,” Kory muttered. Babs cocked her head, about to press further when Kory launched into another story. “Did I ever tell you about the time in Russia with the tanks?” she asked. “Kory, we’ve been over this. I have literally never heard any of these stories before.” She said, barely concealing her amusement. Kory beamed in return.

“Well, just know in advance that Roy is a surprisingly good driver-” Kory began-and Babs found that she was content just listening.

 

Barbara didn’t want to admit it, but she felt a little cold when Kory finally put her down. Like her space heater had just been taken away.

“We are nearing our target?” Kory asked, her eyes scanning the alley around them. Babs found herself studying the other girl, the way Kory’s brow knit in consternation and her fists were balled, anticipating the fight.

“Yeah-this guy should be next on Croc’s list,” Babs muttered, motioning for Kory to follow her deeper into the alley. The alien was so out of place here; like a beacon of light among dumpsters and decay. “We should hurry before-” Babs was cut off by the sound of gunfire. She tried not to sigh. “—That happens.” Kory was already ahead of her, a blur of red and orange. “Starfire!” Babs called after her-was she out of her mind? Was she really just going to rush in like that? “Stop!” Kory slowed, turning around, her eyes blazing.

“Am I not supposed to go into action?” Kory asked. Babs shook her head.

“I prefer a more subtle approach,” she replied, “we can’t just run in there when they’ve got their guns out-we could get killed.” 

“People are getting killed right now,” Kory added. Her tone had become fiercer, more focused. As if the sweet girl from moments ago had never existed. “They could be warning shots, for all we know.” Babs retorted rather harshly. Kory frowned. “I need you to trust me enough to follow my lead, Starfire,” Babs addedin a softer tone. “Please.” Kory’s eyes faded slightly enough that Barbara knew she’d gotten Kory’s attention.

“What’s your plan?” Kory asked, crossing her arms under her bust. Babs felt her mouth go dry at the view.

“What?” she asked quietly, before her brain finally caught up with her again- “My plan! Right. The plan. That I have.” Kory cocked her head, and the earnest interest etched across her face was perhaps a little too sincere. “I need you to fly me up to the second floor-I’ll drop in from behind. And while I do that, you bust down the door.” Kory let a grin flicker on to her face.

“So I was already ahead of you?” she teased, and Barbara didn’t have the heart to tell Kory that now was not the time to be adorable. Kory was quick to scoop Barbara back into her arms and if Babs didn’t know any better, she’d have thought the other girl seemed a bit too eager to do so.

“That window,” Babs instructed. Kory nodded, a bit of her red hair tickling Babs’ cheek. She debated pushing it back behind Kory’s ear-at least to keep it out of her eyes, but her better judgment seemed to think that was a terrible idea. 

 

Kory was kind enough to burn through the window pane before Babs had even reached for her glass cutters-Babs blinked up at for a split second, to which Kory gave an enthusiastic grin.

“Will that suffice?” Kory asked, and Barbara dully nodded.

“Um, yes. Let me just-” she reached out to stick her hand through the window, feeling a bit like a infant trying to squirm out its mother’s arms-but the latch clicked all the same, and the window slid up. Kory released her rather gently into the abandoned hallway (and why was Babs getting Aladdin flashbacks when she looked back at Kory, still hovering outside?) “See you on the ground floor?” Babs affirmed, and Kory nodded with a grin.

“I will clear the way!” Kory exclaimed, zooming downwards. There was a sudden lurch under Barbara’s feet-she could only assume Kory had just busted down the door. Babs treaded silently to the rear stairwell, trying to move as fast as she could without actually running and giving herself away. This was…different from working with Dick, to say the least. Normally he’d be slipping through the shadows alongside her, making quips about the deteriorating decor. 

Kory didn’t do stealth, for rather obvious reasons. And Babs wasn’t entirely sure how keen she was on working with a powerhouse-after all, there was a reason Batman very rarely asked Superman for help. Aliens were…another thing entirely to work with. They lacked the delicate nuances that Gotham needed. It was all too flashy, too fast, too much. But Kory had offered and-well hopefully, nothing was going to go too terribly wrong. The target’s office loomed at the end of the hall-the guy could afford a two floor arrangement, meaning he was probably doing pretty well for himself. You know. In racketeering. The upper level appeared to be mostly empty space, with a few desks and an uncovered ceiling, littered with a maze of pipes. She followed the clamoring sound of running water to the rear staircase, an unfinished, old wooden thing, with broken railing and no windows. The wallpaper peeling around the edges. There was a splash of light at the end of the steps, on the first floor. A doorway to the main office. Most of the room was in shadow. But the bottom of the staircase was a large, empty area-perfect for pulling people aside and making back room deals. In what was basically a “back room” sort of arrangement. Great. Babs’ was pulled out of her survailance by something like muffled cursing that echoed up the stairwell, followed by a few rather loud thuds. And when the gunshots started, Babs found herself quietly calling out,“Starfire!” with a bit more worry than she consciously realized. 

 

Barbara went for the stairs in lieu of just jumping over the railing to the lower level, landing just in time to spot Starfire through the expansive doorway. (These stairs were used often, despite the sparse upper level). The alien grabbed a large semi auto from some thug (was he with the bookie or with Croc?) and crush it into a red-hot ball. She then picked up the thug by the collar and threw him towards the stairwall-Babs ducked as the man thunked against the concrete wall. Korycaught her eye and for a moment and smiled-Babs was afraid that the girl might call out and blow her cover but she seemed on top of it-in the next moment, Starfire spun around, grabbing an incoming baseball bat (aluminum) and bending it between her hands. The floor rumbled beneath her boots. Which answered the question as to where Croc was-in the sewers underneath her. Waiting for a signal, maybe? The ground shook again, harder, and Babs found herself bracing the stair ramp for balance. Shit. Kory was flitting around the bookie’s office, going from thug to thug-disarming one, punching out another. If Babs called to her, she’d blow her cover-and that was unwise when she still didn’t have a lock on Croc’s position (or the bookie, for that matter. Double shit!) Another shake, the fiercest one yet, and Babs could’ve sworn the building groaned around her, and the base of the ground began to fracture and he was under her-of course he was. There was a cracking sound; Barbara just managed to pull herself up onto the stair railing at the wood against the back wall creaked and splintered. Waiting in the stairwell. Brilliant plan, Gordon. Just brilliant. Babs looked up just in time to see Kory whip her head towards the noise.

“Batgirl!” she called out, and Barbara’s stomach turned at the hitch in her voice-and it turned again, more fiercely, when there was a loud cracking sound-one of the thugs smashed her head with a the butt of his gun in her moment of distraction. Babs meant to call out to her but she was lifted by her ankle in the next instant, staring upside down at a sharp-toothed grin.

“Now ain’t this a surprise.”

 

Killer Croc held Barbara over the crevice he’d burst through. She could reach for something on her belt, but Croc was keeping his focus on her and a sudden move like that could easily cost her an arm. What was worse was that she couldn’t see Starfire from her position-she had no idea if Starfire was bleeding out on the floor or-

“Why can’t a man do business in this town without having to worry about little kids scamperin’ about?” Croc mused.

“I wouldn’t say you’re much of a man,” Barbara shot back. Croc snarled in return, his scaled fist tightening around her ankle.

“I’m gettin’ real sick of all this meddlin’, girl.”

“Aw, am I making business difficult for you, Croc?” Babs wondered if her sneer looked menacing upside down.

“Not for much longer,” Croc snapped, and Barbara felt her body fly into the doorway before she could brace herself properly-the base of her spine hit the corner first and it shot pain through her legs, her head thudding as she slid down wall. She rose as quickly as she can, ignoring the way her vision’s gone slightly fuzzy. Her hand found the electric batarang on pure instinct, and the light buzz of the electrical current served to clear her head just enough that she could aim-but she was too slow. A scaled fist was sailing for her face-Barbara could either throw or duck down-she chose the latter, and Croc’s fist broke a hole in the drywall. She rolled out of the way but felt his foot drop down on her ankle. He growledand Babs gave a snarl in return, attempting to at least overpower his foot on her leg-but no avail. And he wasn’t even trying to break her ankle yet-he was just showing her that he could. Babs prepared to drive the batarang into his foot-when a blast of green light threw him back. Babs was on her feet almost instantly, grateful to have Croc off her but-it was a little embarrassing that Starfire felt like Barbara needed protection. Especially since Star was now floating partially in front of her, like she intended to shield Barbara from harm. Babs took the momentary lapse in battle to look into the office. Kory had certainly done a number on-well-everyone. There were more melted weapons than there were men, and there were plenty of men-a couple in suits who probably worked here and were in late, and the rest in track jackets, sent to clear out the area for Croc and hold the target hostage. The target. Wait. Was the target even here?

 

The bottom steps of the stairwell had been demolished by Croc’s form-he’d narrowly avoided falling into the crevice he had created by bracing himself against the base of the staircase. Barbara wasn’t actually sure how much more this place was going to take-there was a dent in the doorway where Babs had been thrown, plus the hole in the wall, plus the gap in the floor, and no more stairs. Good job, Gordon.

“I believe the expression is-” Kory was there- she was fine, apparently, her eyes blazing and her glowing hand smoking, still pointed at Croc, “why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

“Didn’t you just take a gun to the back of the head?” Babs hissed in pain.

“Oh, that?” Kory replied back quietly, not breaking her line of sight, “that was nothing. I am fine.” Babs found her eyes flitting to the back of Kory’s head anyway, just to double check-not a trace of blood. Which, honestly, Babs’ should’ve been able to figure out on her own. Kory’s strength, that was. Or her resilience. “I have been unable to locate the man you said Killer Croc was after,” Kory said, loud enough so that Croc could hear. So he’d fled. And as much as Barbara liked being flown across town and then having to sneak into a shady, dilapidated building, and then almost falling through the floor and getting slammed into a doorway for no actual reason-she couldn’t help but be a little miffed. The only solace was that Croc was clearly more infuriated than she was.

“Too bad, Croc,” Babs mused, masking her own frustration “looks like you’re going to get your ass kicked for nothing.”

“You think your friend is going to protect you?” he asked, his tone almost mocking them, “I ain’t afraid of no alien girl.” Babs almost expected a retort from Kory-perhaps a “you should be,” of sorts, but Kory remained silent and stoic. Not even a knowing smirk crossed her features. If Croc had been angry before then Starfire’s seemingly apathetic regard of his threats, of his size and stature, spurred him into a blind rage. With a growl, he launched himself over that damned hole in the ground-trying to go out with a bang, of sorts.

 

“Batgirl, get down!” 

Judging by the fire in her eyes, it was apparent that the Tamaranian didn’t leave room for questions in battle. And Babs thought it best not to argue when there was 600 pound man-crocodile coming towards her. Babs ducked into the office, careful not to trip over any unconscious thugs. Starfire’s hands caught Croc’s wrists mid-air. She snarled at him, the first show of emotion she’d allowed. Without a second thought she swung him into the wall.

“Starfire-” Babs called out, feeling the building shake “don’t knock this place down!” Croc was just getting to his feet again, his scales dusted with specs of the wall he’d been hit with. Babs couldn’t help but appreciate the poetic irony-though if Croc hit the building again, he was actually going to bring this place down. Babs felt through her belt for a capsule of plastique-there.

“Star! Hit him on the nose!” Babs called out-she wouldn’t normally shout out a plan of attack (the bats were not an obvious bunch) but Starfire seemed fast enough (and definitely strong enough) that she could overwhelm Croc before he could strike back. There was the sound of a snarl overcome by Starfire’s battle cry-her fists came down on Croc’s snout with a cracking force. Babs threw the plastique in the next instant-right as Croc was falling, before he hit the ground. The perfect instant to encase his entire body in the immovable prison. Star looked up from a wounded, snarling Croc, her eyes meeting Babs’. Starfire gave a mega-watt smile, and Babs couldn’t help the little grin that was finding it’s way onto her face.

 

“We did it!” Kory yelled, in front of Killer Croc, in a beaten down building in a back alley of Gotham. It was quite possibly the most unusual thing Barbara had ever seen. Seconded only by Kory flying over Croc without a second thought and wrapping Barbara in a hug (boobs. Holy crap, they were so warm. When did this become-god, this was some hug. Focus!).

“Starfire,” Babs eeked out, “for one, we practically destroyed this building.” 

“But we didn’t!” she added happily. 

“We don’t even know where the guy that Croc was after is now,” Barbara sighed“he probably skipped town by now and”

“Batgirl,” Kory said, (she almost sounded scolding), “as I recall, our objective was to capture Croc and stop his crime spree. The man he was after was simply…bait?” 

“Well it wasn’t that crudely put…” Babs mumbled, wondering why Kory had yet to put her down.

“And so, we have achieved what we set out to do. And no one died! Are you always this hard on yourself?” Kory was staring down at her with the biggest, greenest eyes and the happiest look…

“Probably.” Croc sneered from his bindings. Kory broke her gaze with Babs to glare in his direction.

“I did not ask you.” Kory snapped. She turned her attention back to Barbara, finally putting the human girl back on her feet. Kory’s tanned hand did not leave Babs’ shoulder. “This is normally the part where Nightwing says ‘let’s leave this for the cops.’ So shall we?” Babs tried not to roll her eyes-because of course Dick would say something like that.

“Well, I mean-I guess that’s what we’re supposed to do.” Babs consented, though not without a shrug. Kory clapped her hands together.

“Let’s go get ice cream!” she exclaimed. Babs balked at her. “To celebrate?” Babs tried to come up with another expression-other than just being astounded. Did Kory not know where they were or that this wasn’t the happy-go-lucky Titans? Kory batted her eyelashes. Maybe she just didn’t care.

“Um, I mean-” Babs spared a glance to Croc. She shook her head lightly, pressing her com. “This is Batgirl to GCPD. Killer Croc has been apprehended at Park Row. He is currently incapacitated and awaiting his ride back to Arkham.” Kory was still staring at Babs with such unashamed eagerness-exactly like she had been before at the pool. Seriously, was it actually physically possible to say no to that face? “Fine. Ice Cream. I know a place.” She turned to leave, and motioned for Kory to follow. The alien let out an eep of delight- Babs was back in Kory’s arms and in the air the second she was out the door.

“Oh I’m having so much fun with you!” Kory told her.

“Um, Kory?” Babs muttered, “I haven’t told you where the place is yet.” Kory stilled, leaving the two girls hovering in the air. She blinked a couple of times, before letting a sheepish grin filter across her face.

“Apologizes.” she replied.

 

“So what flavor did you get?” Babs asked. Kory had flown them to the rooftop facing the ice cream parlor once they’d gotten their reward (as Kory put it). They sat with their legs dangling over the side of the building, with Babs wondering if it was inappropriate that their knees to lightly touched every once and a while.

“Rocky Road,” Kory replied, contently. She took another long lick of her ice cream, and Babs noted, perhaps with too much interest, the strange length and shape of Kory’s tongue. Feeling herself blush, Babs turned her attention back to her own cone of mint chocolate chip. Kory’s knee brushed hers again.

“Hey, Kory?” Babs asked, their contact bringing her back to reality, “Don’t you want to get back to Dick?” Kory glanced over in Barbara’s direction.

“Are you tired of me?” she whispered. Babs shook her head, harder than necessary.

“No! No-it’s just, I thought you were in town to see him. To have a romantic weekend, or something.” Babs reached out and brushed her fingers along Kory’s forearm, hoping that Kory wasn’t too upset. “I mean, I’m sure you’d rather be with your boyfriend, right?” The words felt stale in Barbara’s mouth-she didn’t actually think Dick had much to do with how she was feeling. After a moment of confusion flickered in her eyes, Kory broke out into a smile and wrapped her arm around Babs’ shoulders.

“I’m not dating Dick,” Kory laughed, “I just wanted to go swimming.” Babs wasn’t exactly sure how she was supposed to move in this situation. Towards Kory? Was she supposed to move her arm or-

“Aren’t you visiting Gotham for the weekend?” Babs pushed. Kory shook her head.

“I work with Jason enough that he thought it would be wise for me to invest in a living space near the city.” Kory shrugged. “It’s quite nice, actually.” Babs snickered before she could stop herself.

“Are we living in the same Gotham?” Babs quipped.

“Yes?” Kory replied, removing her arm to rest it on her own lap. Babs thought about taking her hand. “We are living in the same city, correct?”

“Yeah, Kor,” Babs replied (when had they gotten to nicknames?) “I was teasing.”

“That does make sense,” Kory affirmed, biting into her scoop of ice cream. Babs tried not to flinch, but goosebumps still raced up her arm. She decided it best to focus on eating her own ice cream, seeing as it had started to drip down her hand. Kory seemed to be eating with a purposeful slowness, and Babs wasn’t sure if Kory was trying to be a tease or if she was just trying not to finish before Barbara did. Babs moved to lick a bit of the ice cream off her hand. Which should not have felt as awkward and exposing as it actually did. She thought she heard Kory let out a light cough, and Babs moved (far too quickly) to give her a light pat on the back.

“You okay?” Babs asked, finding that her fingers were lingering on the line of Kory’s spine. Kory shook her head.

“I am-fine,” Kory insisted, a light strain in her tone. She cocked her head to the side, regarding Barbara with what seemed like gentle fascination. “Oh, Barbara,” she whispered, reaching her hand out towards Babs’ face. Babs froze in place, suddenly feeling faint. Kory’s thumb lightly brushed over the corner of her mouth, and Babs had the strangest desire to pull Kory’s finger into her mouth with her tongue. Holy crap. Where the hell was this coming from? Kory pulled her hand away, a light green speck of ice cream dotted on her thumb. Oh. That explained it. Babs watched, trying not to shake where she was sitting.

“Kory?” Babs murmured, and she could swear that Kory was moving closer to her-

“Yes?” Kory whispered back, her eyelashes fluttering ever so lightly.

“We-we make a really good team.” Babs stammered. Her fingers were reaching out to brush Kory’s hand. This-this whole thing needed to stop. Babs stood up, suddenly, trying not to note the way Kory’s shoulders slumped. “Can you take me home?” Babs asked. It sounded like she was winding. Kory rose slowly from her seat, turning to face Barbara with that familiar smile-it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Of course.” Kory replied, far too chipper for what had just transpired. “Just tell me where to go.” Babs climbed into Kory’s arms for the third time that day, avoiding Kory’s gaze as she did so. 

“Barbara?” Kory asked, her voice beginning to show signs of hurt.

“Hm?” Babs replied, keeping her eyes locked on the horizon.

“Did I do something wrong?” Wow, Gordon. Way to mess this one up. Babs shook her head, willing herself to gaze at Kory’s crestfallen face.

“No, you didn’t I just-I need rest. I got thrown around a lot today.” Babs tried to deliver that last line with a bit of humor, but felt herself falling flat. “I’ll call you soon, though.”

“You will?” Kory whispered, and Babs gave a firm nod.

“Definitely. We need to work together more often.” Kory smiled, which in turn, made Barbara smile back. And it didn’t hurt that Kory pulled her a little closer for the flight home.

 

Barbara’s phone lay next to the motorcycle helmet on the table. It wasn’t that she’d been avoiding this call for the past couple of days it was just-well, what was she supposed to say? Normal stuff. Normal friend stuff. Because they were friends, obviously. Babs snatched the phone from the table and dialed before her doubt could kick in.

“Hey Kory? It’s Barbara. Do you have a minute to just-talk, or something?”


End file.
